


Moody

by pastelningen



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Affection, Fluff, M/M, extremely gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelningen/pseuds/pastelningen
Summary: Black finally knows the reason why his comrade has spent the past days in a complete mood.





	Moody

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some fluffy gay stuff whilst I write more filthy stuff. (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

Zamasu had been in a complete mood throughout the past days. Black would always ask the kaioshin about his inner conflict but Zamasu would only harp at him, yelling ‘I’m fine! Now go away!’.

Today was one of those days where Black would beg to receive an answer from the kaioshin - despite knowing he’d only just banshee screech at the saiyan to ‘piss off’ and leave him be.

“I’m fine Black! Just leave me alone!” Zamasu screeched as he stomped away from the saiyan, obviously not fine. The kaioshin looked like an absolute wreck; his hair tousled and he was missing his over-layer shirt.

“Wait Zamasu!” Black cried before gently pulling on the kaioshin’s thin arm, guiding the shinjin towards him.

“Let go Black!” Zamasu whined, “I told you I’m fine!” The kaioshin tried to pull himself from the saiyan’s strong grip but alas, he wasn’t able to.

Black pulled the kaioshin towards him, his muscular arms wrapping tightly - yet comfortably - around the kaioshin’s petite waist. “Tell me why you have been acting so moody.” The saiyan calmly spoke, his nose pressed against Zamasu’s.

“I already told you… I’m fine.” Zamasu irritably mumbled as his cheeks and tips of his ears flushed pink.

“You are not fine Zamasu,” Black retorted back whilst his thumbs traced small patterns on the kaioshin’s lower back, his thumbs caressing the soft material of Zamasu’s purple underlayer shirt. “Tell me.” The saiyan almost begged in a whisper.

Zamasu shuddered at the pleasurable sensation of Black’s affection - even though he was mentally debating whether or not to admit to Black his reason of his angry outbursts.

The saiyan then stopped as he noticed his comrade’s sudden expression, reading the emotions from the kaioshin’s silver irises.

“You stopped…” Zamasu quietly trailed off before quickly realising what he had just said.

But it was already too late for the small kaioshin to redeem himself as the saiyan had already heard the softly spoken words.

Black smiled feebly, “What do you mean I stopped?” The saiyan asked as he continued his subtle back strokes. “Do you like this.. umm… affection?” Black almost questioned; the kaioshin’s face reddened.

“I-I do…” Zamasu hesitantly whispered before contently resting his head onto the saiyan’s chest. “That’s why I’ve been all ‘moody’ as you put it.”

“So you only wanted affection?”

“Yes. I’ve began to grow fond of having you close to me,” Zamasu lifted his head up slightly to glance into the saiyan’s eyes before returning his gaze downwards. “I’ve been too afraid to tell you that’s all. I’m nothing but a shield to you.”

Those last words left a bitter taste in the saiyan’s mouth, _how could Zamasu think about himself in such a shameful way?_

“You know that’s not true,” Black pecked The kaioshin’s forehead, “Stop thinking such things. You’re a god. You should act and be treated like one.”

“I know Black, But-”

“But nothing.” Black quickly cut Zamasu off. It baffled the kaioshin quite a bit to see the saiyan turn defensive as he spoke badly about himself.

“You seem to become upset when I speak poorly of myself,” Zamasu looked up at the saiyan, his pale hand tracing Black’s muscular arms that were wrapped around his small frame. “Is it because I’m basically talking disrespectfully towards us both?”

Black slightly blushed at his comrade’s flirtatious remark. “Not entirely,” The saiyan spoke honestly. “I just don’t want to see the only one I care about talk filth.”

“Black I…” Zamasu couldn’t help but hug the saiyan tightly at that response, “What will this mean for our relationship? Isn’t this sort of stuff forbidden?”

The saiyan stroked his fingers through his comrade’s white hair, “Who cares? There’s no one out here that can tell us otherwise,” Black leaned down to the kaioshin’s reddening ears and whispered: “Not even when we commit more stimulating activities.” The saiyan kissed the kaioshin’s ear, a small pleasant shiver travelling down Zamasu’s spine.

“But what I want to know is…” Zamasu trailed off before looking into Black’s onyx eyes, “Do you feel the same way?”

Black didn’t respond but instead he lifted Zamasu up, the kaioshin’s legs wrapped around the saiyan’s waist and Black’s hands rested on the shinjin’s lower back. He leaned in to kiss Zamasu, their noses gently rubbing together.

“Black…” Zamasu breathed.

“Ssh.” The saiyan placed his finger on Zamasu’s lips, slowly dragging it down. “Just let it happen.”


End file.
